


"Always"

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:03:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 18,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual Disclaimer: just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I’m done!

Pt.1  
“Always”

Winter, was just beginning to break…signs of spring were appearing around town..  
A small stream of light, peaked through the window of the second floor of the Long branch  
Just as the cool breeze blew the Irish lace curtains inward…as it blew across the room and over the large  
Brass bed.. The two sleeping entwined bodies began to stir… twitching his nose.. where the long Copper-Amber, now slightly Golden Tresses were spread across his lower face… He brushed the curls away… and rolled ,towards The Woman who for years ..has held his Heart!….Then, in a deep sultry voice: Morning Cowboy! Snuggling against her,…ummmm, Morning Beautiful! Then a slight Giggle…Cowboy? Huh?  
Do you think …Maybe we could just stay here ..(giggling again) for the rest of the day?   
Honey as much as I’d love to…, I know, I Know… You can’t!… then she leaned up and Kissed his chin.  
But, Before I go … Let me Say Good Morning… sliding his hand around her waist… pulling her to him…  
burying his face in her neck….kissing along her neck, her ear, her chin, till he covered her Mouth…  
by now he was a top of her… in a deep passionate Kiss…. Pulling away slightly.. she could feel how aroused his body was…Well Marshal!… Good Morning to you too! Before she could utter another word,  
All he would say was Shhhh! Let me enjoy …? He gradually worked his way to Kissing every part of her body he knew would create…extreme pleasure.. for …well, them both! When she could no longer stand it.. Oh Cowboy.. I, I, Need you.. Now, …Now Please? Yes Ma’am…. Running his Tongue straight up the center of her body…till she pulled him close, wrapping her legs around his waist….Melting the two together…. In Heated Passion…. 

Laying breathless entwined …her head on his chest…Cowboy? Ummm? Hear that? Ummm?  
Our Heart!…Strong and Full of Love! 

 

Later, Matt went bout’ his rounds… Kitty sat having coffee with Doc and Sam…. They were laughing about   
different events over the years… Doc finally stop in mid-sentence, Oh, there it is ! What Doc? Kitty ask.  
I hear it coming… Just listen.. you’ll hear.. Suddenly .. The sound of Spurs… Oh, Doc!, it’s just Festus’  
Kitty said. Swiping his Mustache…Yep!.. And my day is now ruined! Give him a scolding look, Now you cut that out!…. He hasn’t done …before she could finish, Yeah, just wait … he’ll remedy that… you’ll see?  
Festus’ came through the batwing doors, whistling…Morning Miz Kitty!, Doc!…Sam!… Smiling ..Good Morning Festus’.. why you so chipper this Morning? She ask. Why Miz Kitty…I’a Bin…Here it comes Doc added. Swatting his arm… stop Doc. Where’ve you been ? Up t’a silver creek a fishin’ catched me sum fish ..see here? Just then Doc asked and what else is that you have in your hands? Shaking off the papers.. he was holding as well,.. Oh this’y here ..is mail! I was’a over at the post office so I got yur mail to Miz Kitty… Ur’s too Doc!… Kitty and Doc just stared at him…the mail now was covered in fish juice…  
Doc giving Kitty a look…SEE! She was now holding back a laugh… Well, Thank You Festus’ preciate it.  
As she was shaking off the letters…. Festus’ would you like coffee? Oh no, Miz Kitty , Matthew needs me in the office …he has to go to Hayes. What? Sur, he was’a gonna tell ya his own self?  
Doc shook his head… But, you took care of that didn’t you? Kitty was no longer amused. Doc have another cup …I’ll be right back! She headed across Front street to Matt’s office….

 

Matt had his back to the door, packing his gear… when he heard the door open… Good Festus’ your back?  
Not sure how long I’ll be, but…. Well!.. I guess That answers one of my questions! Turning quickly, Kitty!  
She was now standing with her hands on her hips,… were you just going to leave? Look Kit… I was coming over to tell you…I just got the wire this morning… That trial, I was at last week.. Furrowing her brow…Yeah? The Judge granted an appeal.. so I have to testify again. Dropping the stern look.. well…  
Look, Kit the sooner I get there , the sooner it over and I get back. Yeah, I know. She said. Wrapping her arms around his waist. Hey, Leave the light on for me will ya? Smiling up at him… “Don’t I always Cowboy”? come’on I’ll walk you back to the Long Branch. As they walked, uh.. Kit?… where were you today? What? Why do you smell like you were fishing? She just let out a loud laugh! Come’on I’ll tell you all about it!…over coffee! The two walked arm in arm across Front Street!……

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Pt.2  
“Always” 

Matt ,Kitty and Doc.. had a few laughs over the story ..of Festus’ with the fish ..and the mail…  
Well, I guess I’d better be on my way… So, you don’t know how long you’ll be? Kitty ask.  
Kit, I’m hoping it’s all over and I’m back her in say a week.. but.. As she walked him out ..  
Festus’ had Buck waiting for him.. ready to go, Kitty, rubbed Buck’s nose.. You take good care of him Boy!  
And bring him back safe ..hear me.. I’m counting on you..! Kit, I’ll see you when I get back…  
Leaning in to Kiss her.. Quickly.. they still tried to be discreet… Cowboy…looking at him very heartfelt…  
Just nodding… I know Honey.. I will I will.. As he climbed up on Buck… he smiled and said…  
Keep our Light burning….and as if reading one another’s minds… placing their hands over their heart…  
And patting… they both spoke one word…”Always”

 

When Kitty returned to the saloon… Sam looked at her… Miss Kitty?.. I think these are dry enough for you to read now? Sam had placed the letters next to the stove.. Thank You Sam! Doc?.. How about a Drink?  
After a few hours she began to open the first letter…It was hard to read the envelope…still smelled… but the letter inside was ok… Doc… it’s from Beth! She continued to read:

Dear Momma and Daddy,

Sorry I haven’t written in a while…we’ve been so swamped… but things are well,… progressing…  
The babies are getting so Big!.. They miss their Granma, and Granpa! Truthfully, I miss you both too!

Daddy, Momma…I need you… Daddy I didn’t want to ask for help.. but, … I couldn’t think of who else to talk to ?… and I know you’ve dealt with this sort of thing before… Jesse and I are in trouble…  
There is some man Shaffer ..he is trying to confiscate all the land here in Springfield… and if ranchers won’t sell to him…well…he’s been known to find other means…? Daddy, we’ve worked too hard..  
Jesse didn’t want me to write and tell you. .but, He went to see this Shaffer.. and now…he’s been gone for two weeks and I’m worried… no one has heard from or seen him… and no one wants to help me..?

Kitty was now in shock.. As she read.. This to Doc..!… Oh, Doc…I Have to do something! Honey what can you do? he ask. Well, …Folding up the letter not even finishing reading… She can’t be alone…  
Jesse is gone.. and well, we don’t know what has happened to him? Matt’s not here.., you heard him ..he may not be back for a week or so.! Now Kitty wait…Doc began. No Doc.. I’m going to Colorado…  
I’ll send word to Matt about what is happening … Looking at Sam, I’m going to need you to …I got things here Miss kitty!.. You just do what you have to ..but Miss Kitty?.. What? I agree with Doc ..you should wait till you talk to the Marshal. Now with a miffed look…I can’t Don’t you two understand? Beth is our Daughter! She needs Me, ..Us! Doc and Sam just stared at one another… then Doc started to say…  
But Honey listen to me…I want you to sit down here and really listen to me,.. Now grabbing hold of both her hands and squeezing.. Tight.. I know how much you Love that Girl… Believe me I do, But you have no idea what your walking into… I think you should get word to Matt and let him handle this! Looking down and shaking her head…No! ..No!.. Matt’s not here.. And he has that trial… I’m going.. But! If he doesn’t get my message?, I want you to make sure you tell him about this just as soon as he gets back.. Will you do that? Furrowing his brow…why of course I will. Kitty Please think about this? It’s Beth Doc!  
Then she headed up the stairs…. Sam, Looked puzzled. Ohhh Doc!, I’m Worried.. The Marshal isn’t going to like this? Sam don’t you worry about Matt…, about all we can do is Pray Kitty, Beth and Jesse  
Are all safe here? 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pt.3  
“Always”

Kitty was up and ready to go early the next morning,.. She made arrangement for the train to Springfield, Colorado. Before she left she sent word to Hayes’ sheriff office for Matt letting him know that she went to be with Beth .. That there was a problem. And she would contact him when she got there. Then sent one to Beth telling her ,she was on her way.

 

About Mid-afternoon, Matt arrived in Hayes… Tired, Hungry .. This was the last place he wanted to be..  
Or going through this trial all over again? Hopefully?.. After he testified.. he could be out of there and on his way home. As he rode Buck up to the sheriff’s office…, the door opened.. Well Matt, sorry I had to bring you back so soon. Ahh, that’s the chance we take Jake. He said as he dismounted from Buck.  
Look the least I can do is buy you Lunch….Think you can handle a steak? Jake Reilly ask Matt.  
Oh, you bet ! Well then drop your thing in the office and let’s go. 

As they sat in the café enjoying lunch and discussing what would take place with the trial…  
Jake shaking his head.. Matt?.. I really thought the was an open and shut case? No room for an appeal.  
But Now ..remember that witness.. She is recanting her story… saying now she’s not sure ..?  
And she doesn’t want to go through anymore. I don’t get it Matt who hires a Man.. that would do such things.. And you say you know nothing about it? Jake, I’ve seen all kinds… their out there…

While they were leaving, a young boy came running from the telegraph office… Sheriff! Sheriff!  
What is it son?.. slow down… Mack.. says I need to deliver this to you. Says it’s important.. it’s from  
Dodge City! Matt pushed back his Hat…Dodge? As Jake started to read it.. He turned to Matt…  
Here Matt.. it’s yours. Matt took it from him and began to read:

Marshal Matthew Dillon  
C/o Sheriff J. Reilly  
Hayes City, Kansas

Matt, heading for Springfield, Colorado. stop. Beth and Jesse in trouble. Stop .  
Will contact you when I get there .Stop . 

Kitty

Matt’s face scoured … with concern… Matt Is something wrong? Matt?  
It’s from Kitty. Matt is Kitty alright? Oh, yeah I think so…then what? I’m not sure Jake..  
But We need to get this trial over with fast… My Daughter and Kitty need me.  
Sure Matt , the Judge will be here later today.. Trial starts first thing tomorrow.

 

Springfield, Colorado

As the train pulled into the depot…Kitty was staring out the window….in such deep thought, she didn’t even hear the conductor announce the stop. As he walked through the car… Ma’am we’re in Springfield!  
Ma’am?… startled.. Oh!.. I’m sorry thank You.. I was.. I see you were about a thousand Miles away ..he said smiling. Returning the smile…Yes Well.. It’s been a long Ride.. You boarded in Dodge City ,Kansas.. is that right? Yes, that is right. Well, let me help you….  
As Kitty , descended the train stairs… she began looking around.. remembering the last time She and Matt had Visited Beth and Jesse.. On their new ranch… after the birth of their Twin Boys. Michael(named for Her Mother Mike)& Matthew for her Father . She tried to think of them… they were close to one years old… must be trying to walk? Cutting teeth? But no matter how much she tried.. her thoughts went back to Beth… and the pain she must be in…? She knew that feeling so well …knowing the Man you Love with all your Heart is out there somewhere?… but you don’t know where or if he is even alive? She’s had over twenty years of those feelings. But she didn’t want this for their daughter, Beth. Suddenly, she heard a voice: Momma! Momma!  
Over here…. This way…then before she knew it… Beth threw her arms around her in a hugh hug!  
Oh, Momma I’m so happy you’re here…then she looked around….Daddy? No, sweetheart…  
He’s not with me. When I got your letter.. Daddy was on his way to Hayes…he had to re-testify.. at a trial  
But, I did send him a wire letting him know I was on my way here.. that you wrote and when he gets back I promise you ..He will be here! Well, I know he will.. Beth Smiled. Let’s get you to the ranch Ok?  
There are two certain lil’ Cowboys who is waiting for their granma! Oh, Beth.. I can’t wait to see them.. they must be so big by now?.. laughing.. Then arm in arm.. they walked to Beth wagon…  
As they were ready leave the depot…. A rather large man walked passed Tipped his hat to Kitty..Ma’am!  
Beth got real angry..Momma… ignore him!…Beth ?… That is Shaffer! With a Raised Brow..Kitty looked off in a distance…Oh? umm? Then she smiled. Let’s go see that beautiful Lil’ Cowboy! 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4  
“Always”  
Hayes, Kansas

Bright and early, Matt was at Jake’s office…ready to go to court…all he could think about was doing his part testifying and getting back to Dodge.. to find out what was happening with Beth? Jake, Knowing Matt like he did.. was up and ready… Matt ol’ boy.. I knew you be here with the birds…! Come’on we have time for breakfast…

While having Coffee… Jake ,asked…Matt.. it might be none of my business, but…do you want to talk about it? I know that wire has you distracted… Jake That’s just it.. I’m as in the dark as you… until Kitty let’s me know more.. when she gets there.. Let’s just get through this trial and then …. Placing his hand on Matt’s shoulder…If there’s anything I can do….. Thanks Jake, preciate’ it… then rubbing his chin…  
Kitty ?…Keep your temper in check ..Please! And Please send me some word soon….?

 

Springfield, Colorado

Kitty woke early…dressing quietly ..figuring she’d make breakfast for Beth and the boys….  
While in the kitchen, she heard the sound of horses…then voices…one being Beth!… quickly…she ran to the front. of the house… Sitting tall in the saddle was Harlen Shaffer. With several of his hands….  
Kitty walked up behind Beth…, placing a hand on her shoulder… Beth? .. Morning Momma!  
Then Shaffer, Tipped his Hat…Morning Ma’am…In complete Anger…Don’t you dare speak to my Mother! I’m just being polite Mrs. Clayton… you know nothing about Polite!.. I want you off my land …Now! Kitty rested both hands on Beth’s shoulders…Let me.. Sweetheart…. Mr. Shaffer,.. Is it?  
Removing his Hat…Yes ma’am … Harlen Shaffer!.. at your service! Now in a stern tone and raised brow, Well!, if that’s the case…I do believe My daughter has just ask you to vacate her property! Now , I’ll go you one Better…Leave Now …Or I will have you physically removed! And/or arrest for trespassing! But? Shaffer, started to say…. Kitty didn’t let him finish… I’m sorry Mr. Shaffer… My Daughter made a request… I’m demanding! That you leave… you have no business here.. And are not welcome!  
Miss… It’s Mrs…Mrs. Dillon to you! Alright Mrs. Dillon.. let me warn you ..warn you both…  
You are both making a hugh mistake! Oh, No!.. The Mistake is Your Mr. Shaffer….Goodbye!

Shaffer, let out a big huff…looked at his men…come’on… let go… as he rode away.. “This isn’t over”!  
Now by a long shot!…. Kitty just smiled. Come in side sweetheart….I think the Boys are awake…

Momma, ? Smiling at Beth…Yes? He’ll be back…. I’m sure he will…But, we’ll deal with that then..  
Come ..let’s have breakfast… when they came in the house…they could hear Michael and Matthew…  
See?… sounds like two little cowboys are hungry?…winking at her…   
Sitting feeding the boys… Momma how can you be so calm about what just happened…?  
Beth, Sweetheart.., what happened… he came here ..you wanted him to leave… now he’s gone!  
Look…why don’t you calm down… and tell me what is going on with this Harlen Shaffer?

Handing Beth a cup of coffee…oh, I’m drinking Tea now.. Momma.. Oh Ok! Kitty said.   
Take a deep breath…relax.. now tell me…….Momma,.. you and daddy know how hard Jesse and I   
Have worked to build this ranch?…of course we do!.. Kitty answered. This part of Springfield is really blossoming …and doing so well. Ok and? Then about eight Months ago.. This …This… Harlen Shaffer  
Comes in and starts trying to buy up all the land.. and if that wasn’t enough, he wanted land that ranchers already own… he wants to monopolize this whole part of the country! Beth, you don’t have to sell!  
We Know.. We don’t want to…this is our home! But others who didn’t sell to him…well…  
Well What Beth? Kitty ask. Let’s me just say .. There have been a run of unfortunate accidents… then when the bank ,call the mortgage on the loan.. and the ranchers.. Are in a spot? In comes Harlen Shaffer!  
Offering only pennies on the dollar…? Oh Beth that’s awful! He should be shot! Hasn’t anyone tried to do anything? No , it’s like everyone is so afraid of him!? Then… Last week, Jesse turned him down again.. And then we lost 75 horses! Jesse was suppose to take to sell ..he and his Uncle Jack Allison were going to make a deal.. But, now? Their deal was for 100 horses…Momma we needed that money.  
Jesse, got angry.. said he was going to see Shaffer….tear filled in her eyes. No, Now Beth.. don’t you think that! Jesse is a strong Man… he’s Fine… you’ll see… If you only knew how many time I felt that same way about your father..? Sweetheart, We’re going to figure this out,… I promise! Tears, trickled  
Down Beth’s cheeks… Kitty pulled her to her in a hug… Now ,Now…come on …it’s going to be just fine!

Beth, I’m going to ride into town…I promised your father to let him know when I got here…  
You get some rest I’ll be back soon…ok? Kissing her on the forehead…don’t you worry about a thing!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Pt.5

“Always”

Matt sat slouched sideways in his chair,… it seemed like this trial was taking forever in his mind?  
Actually his mind was not even there…. Now resting his chin in his hand…listening to the same testimony  
He had just heard over and over not more then a week ago… Finally he heard the judge, say… Marshal?  
Marshal Dillon, ! Oh, uh.. Yes your Honor… Are you wait for a written invitation? I’m sorry Judge…  
Will you Please take the stand?…Yes Judge…. Then the Lawyer for the accused proceeded…Now Marshal Dillon.. I Understand you were called into this case, after the fact ..is that correct? That is correct…  
I was called to handle the situation in Elkhart … Where? The lawyer ask. Sorry, Matt replied that would be Elkhart Kansas. Go on… when I arrived the sheriff there ,…had in custody, the prisoner, Matt now pointed to ..Pete Robertson. He had arrested him for brutally assaulting a young woman, then burning down her family Home with her still inside…The lawyer now interrupted ..But there are no murder charges here Marshal. No, your right.. Thanks to a good Samaritan.. Who rescued her.. When he saw Robertson running from the House. But, Marshal isn’t it true the young woman recanted her version of the charges?  
Out of Fear. .Yes! Do you have children Mr….ahh … Marshal my have children isn’t important here…  
Matt just tightened his lips, and jaw.. never mind you just answered my question…it’s obvious you don’t..!  
It’s also fairly obvious he was working under someone else…Not the smartest move.. But…Your Honor!  
The lawyer yelled out… Marshal can you control your statements? Matt then added. One other thing..  
In my investigation of this matter, Judge, I’ll stake my Job on it there is big money behind what is going on here.. Just as I said in my first testimony Robertson‘s not working alone.… The Judge leaned over.. Marshal.., You may step down. As Matt step down from the chair, Jake motioned to him from his seat… Matt.. quick.. Then he handed him a wire…As Matt looked down at it, ..it was from Kitty

Marshal Matthew Dillon  
C/O Sheriff J. Reilly  
Hayes, Kansas

Matt, Need you here a.s.a.p. . Stop . Jesse is Missing .Stop .  
Been missing two weeks. Stop . I’ll fill you in when you arrive .stop.  
Other related trouble .stop .  
Kitty

Matt crumbled the Paper…looking around…Matt what is it? Jake I need to get out of here…  
It’s my daughter and Son-in-law.. There’s some trouble…. Kitty’s there but she’s worried..  
Well Matt we’re breaking for the day, Let’s go see the Judge…

 

Springfield, Colorado

After, sending the wire to Matt…Kitty walked around Springfield…trying to get a feel for what was going on?…. Seeing what she could …ohh overhear? Several ranchers were outside of the feed store…  
Talking ..all concerned that Shaffer was nosing around their places… checking out with the town banker the value of the land deeds… it was like they knew who was next on the list.. Then she overheard one of them say: Look Shaffer has His sights set on the Clayton Place now… those kids can’t fight him for long…!  
Hell … no one has even seen Jesse.. For going on two weeks now… then another one in the crowd spoke up: suppose he mysteriously had an accident? Kitty stopped in her tracks. Excuse Me? They all stopped  
Looked up…Oh, pardon us Ma’am ..No, That’s alright.., I just happened to overhear what you said ,about Jesse Clayton …Possibly Mysteriously having an accident…? Oh no Ma’am you must be mistaken…  
No, No ..I heard you very clearly! Finally, a third Man ask, Why?.. Who are You? He’s My son-in-law.  
If you all feel like this is what is happening… Why?… Why aren’t any of you standing up and doing anything about this? What is wrong with all of you? You’re a woman, you have no idea.. what this is about! Oh, Don’t you dare! Don’t give me that…. Well if you are all to Coward.. Then I’ll have to do something myself! And she stormed off!…..

As she made her way down the street… she headed straight for the sheriff’s office….  
Throwing the door open… startling him … Whoa… there Missy now nothing can be all that bad!  
Don’t you whoa Missy Me! Calm down Honey…I’m not your honey either! Chuckling…he said ok?  
Why don’t you tell me what you are so all fired up about? Well, Maybe I just will do that! With hands on her hips, I don’t think you have a grain of sense in that head of yours!.. That or you don’t deserve to be wearing that badge! Whoa now…What did I do to deserve that ? Damn it!.. it’s what your not doing…!  
Your Letting that ! , That Harlen Shaffer.. waltz around this place…running buck shot over anything and anybody he wants.. And your doing nothing! Here sit …pulling out a chair for her. I don’t want to sit.  
How long are you going to let him try to steal the land out from under these ranchers… and when they don’t comply.. well.. Opps!.. accidents just happen? And Has he done this to you ?…Miss….  
Mrs.! ….Mrs. Dillon no ..My daughter. I know of no accident..? The sheriff answered. “Really”! so surprising! Kitty said sarcastically. Jesse’ been missing for going on two weeks…other families have unexplained accidents… all the same families who wouldn’t sell out to Shaffer… And what are you doing ?  
Oh, Don’t bother with an answer …Nothing! Well, That will all change!… she turned and slammed the door on her way out!

Across the street, she noticed.. a saloon.. Thinking to herself.. ‘I need a drink”…several stopped to look as she entered… Can I help you Ma’am… Whiskey.. Please? Oh, Ma’am I, are you sure you want to be …  
Yes I’ve been inside a Saloon before…Whiskey Please? Coming right up! She could feel eyes on here back…Mrs. Dillon isn’t it?…. Turning slowly…. That’s right….! This is hardly the place for a…  
Save the charm Mr. Shaffer! Is there something you wish to say to me? I’d be pleased if you’d sit with me.  
Kitty moved to a table where Shaffer was sitting…. Alright…Now…What? Not much on small talk are you? Shaffer ask. Get to your point Mr. Shaffer! Mrs. Dillon,… I am a business man…Ha! I am.. he said. You don’t say…kitty said with a smirk. Mr. Shaffer I know Businessmen… You’re a Bully… A Monster. businessmen make deals… you make threats.. Then take! But Not anymore!  
Now he began to laugh….. I know what you tried to do to Beth and Jesse’ ..and I can’t prove it just yet…  
But I know your behind Jesse’ disappearance… Laughing again.. Saying : look here men… Just like a Momma Bear…. Now standing. .before he could finish…Mr. Shaffer… Word to the wise……  
Think just how far a Momma Bear will go to protect her Cubs!….dropping her glass on the table…so to splash her whiskey all over him…. “Food For thought.” with a raised brow…looking over her shoulder as she left the saloon! 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Pt.6  
“Always”

Hayes , Kansas

Jake and Matt, spotted The Judge in the café’ after they left the court room .. Excuse us Judge?  
I won’t take up but a minute of your time…If you won’t be needing any further testimony from me…  
Before he could finish.. Marshal? Are we keeping you from someplace more important?  
Then say this trial…? Judge…I’m not saying this trial isn’t important.., but, I just received word that   
My Daughter… is ….Throwing his hand up in front of Matt…..wait …You have a daughter?   
Matt stopped Looked at the Judge…Yes! Actually.. Two! Beth, she and her husband live in Colorado.  
And Mary, she is away at school. Well I’ll be! The Judge said in surprise…. This wire…is there trouble? That Just it ..I don’t have all the details … Just that My son-in-law is Missing ..and there is more trouble..  
And I’m needed there. And if My part here is through.. I… By all means Marshal Dillon …go take care of your Family…and I wish you the Best!… Thank You Judge! Jake Thanks I’ll see Ya!

 

Dodge City ,Kansas

 

Matt rode a fast and hard as he could …trusting Buck would get him to Dodge… with as little complication ions as possible? As he rode in…. Doc flagged him Down…Matt ! Matt! How’d things go? Still going  
On Doc… I left after I testified …I got a wire from Kitty…she says Jesse’ is missing.. going on two weeks?  
Yeah, Kitty sent me one too..Doc said. Those poor kids… Matt, I wanted Kitty to wait for you ,But, Waving his hand.. in front of him…I know Doc…It’s pointless… You couldn’t have stopped her…  
Swiping his mustache.. glad you realize that! Doc, I learned a long time ago… Kitty does What Kitty wants!… and when it comes to our Girls…. Well…? Doc, I need to pack and get a train ticket…  
Matt!.. You need to sleep…you’ve been riding.. for….Matt just shot Doc a look….Doc shrugged his shoulders…Saying: “And when it comes to YOUR GIRLS”…Ummmmmm!

 

Springfield, Colorado

 

Early in the morning…Beth found Kitty, out in the barn…with Michael and Matthew she had found a way to set them on one of the Ponies.. Jesse and Beth.. were raising…. Just letting them get the feel for being around.. and setting on the animal.? She never heard Beth walk in… Boys see she was holding them on… softtttttt…letting them feel the mane.. Beth just stood at the open doorway smiling… Listening…  
Wait till Granpa.. Sees his little cowboys? You too are going to be just as big and strong as your daddy and your granpa…especially if you keep eating the way you do…then she let out a hugh laugh…. The without warning…Both Boys…. Began Laughing right along with her!… with that Beth couldn’t hold back….  
Momma? Listen to them…. Startled…Kitty jumped…Beth You scared me… ! I’m sorry …I didn’t mean too… I was enjoying watching you with the Boys… But, Momma don’t you think their a little young yet? Ohhh, Just letting them get familiar… and I thought we would let you sleep in a bit? You seem to have a restless night? Beth just dropped her head….. Momma?… We are going to find Jesse aren’t we?  
Yes!…Yes! We Are! Elizabeth Ann Yardner Dillon Clayton…You look at me…. And I want you to listen to me.. Your Husband.. and Their Father is coming Home! Now what do you say we take these to little riders in for some breakfast…? Kitty and Beth each grabbed one of the boys …and headed towards the house… As the left the barn….Beth looked up ..Oh Momma Someone’s coming…I can’t deal with them again… Beth you go inside……. Let me …? Just then…Beth realized…. Momma!…It’s Daddy!  
She handed Kitty the baby…and ran to Matt…. Daddy,… You’re here…Matt barely made it down off the horse.. when Beth wrapped herself around him…crying….! Wrapping his hugh frame around his Daughter… he looked to Kitty…and without words….they Just nodded to one another….Kitty placed both Boys on the grass.. and joined Matt and Beth, Are you two alright? Uh huh? We’re fine.. Now!  
We’ll tell you all about it inside… Matt looked over Kitty’s shoulder…surprised…”Hey When did that happen”? Kitty and Beth both Furrowing their brow…What? When they turned to see what he was talking about… Both Michael and Matthew were standing hold on to one another.. Talking their first steps…. Kitty and Beth looked at one another then at Matt!…. Then together said ”JUST NOW”!  
Together they walked slowly to the Boys.. not to startle them…. Bending down to see them at their level…  
Hey Boys… Can Granpa get a Hug? Matt Just scooped them up ….and they both laughed a loud!  
Matt looked at Beth…. Been with Granma have they? Kitty slapped at his arm…Oh, Cowboy!  
Let’s go inside….? 

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Pt.7  
“Always”  
In Town  
Springfield, Colorado

In the backroom of the Rusty Rail Saloon… Harlen Shaffer.. and some of his men were sitting playing poker.. A man at the bar was poking fun of the way Kitty had made a fool of Shaffer…a few days before?  
Not knowing Shaffer was in the backroom…when Harlen Shaffer over heard him he sent one of his men to get him…. So, You were amused were you? Shaffer ask. Oh, Mr. Shaffer I didn’t mean anything by it …  
I just never thought … You never thought what? Well, that you’d let a woman of all people do you like that? She was preety and all but? The way she done warned you …. No One warns Harlen Shaffer!  
Oh Yes Sir Mr. Shaffer I know that I was Just saying….. Get this piece of … get him out of my sight!  
A few of the Men threw him out! From the up-stairs landing they were being watched …by a curious onlooker…. She didn’t miss a word!… she also saw what happened the day Kitty was there…  
She strolled down the stairs and into the back room… You Boys?…Take a Walk! They all looked at her…  
What? I said take a Walk! Give us some privacy…? Harlen? Unless you’d like another woman to make a Fool of you? In front of your minions? Harlen frowned at her…she just smiled back…. Well?  
Leave us Boys…. Pour me a drink Harlen… Just tell me what this is all about! Harlen… Are You a Complete Fool? Do you know what kind of trouble you are reining down on your head? Woman what are you babbling about? Do you Have any Idea who That woman was ? Woman?…What Woman?   
The Redhead…Kitty Russell… No, Dear.. She said her name was Dillon! Now she was laughing hard!  
Ohhhh Harlen …better yet! Do you know her Dolly? Yes Dearest Harlen… I do Know her very well…  
That My Dearest.. Harlen… is “Kitty Russell Dillon” owner of the Long Branch Saloon in Dodge City, Kansas. When I first knew her she was just Kitty Russell… Does the Name Dillon mean anything to you Harlen? Ummmm? Should it? You idiot! Dillon Dodge City Kansas? Kitty Dillon.. is the Wife of   
Matt Dillon!… U.S. Marshal Matt Dillon! Are you sure about this.. ? Harlen ask. Yes I knew Matt very well. It was a long time ago but,… Harlen You said she was the Clayton Woman’s Momma?   
If that’s true…Whoa… That means it’s possible Matt Dillon is her Father… and I don’t wanna be you!  
How well did you know this Dillon? Shaffer ask. Well let’s just say…there was a time I had hope I’d be Mrs. Dillon. And what happened? Two things I guess ? She said. One ..His badge…and now I’m beginning to think she was the other? So I moved on…. Shaffer just smirked at Dolly….  
So, what your telling’ me Dolly ol’ gal…, is This Dillon tossed you over for the Beautiful Redhead?  
Now getting angry…. “NO ONE Tosses me Over! And she stormed out of the room! Harlen Shaffer  
Laughed a Loud Deep Laugh…. He now knew he struck a nerve with This woman!

 

Clayton Ranch

Matt sat playing with Michael and Matthew on the porch….while Kitty help Beth with lunch….  
Then…The Two woman watch , through the doorway…they didn’t have the heart to break up the fun…  
The Boys were climbing all over him…it was like climbing a mountain… Matthew was trying to put Matt’s hat on …only to have it swallow his entire head… this created a loud laugh from both Kitty and Beth….  
Looks like , I know what we need to buy …? Kitty joked. How long have you two been there?  
Long enough Daddy… come’on …Time for Lunch… Matt grabbed both boys and said hey Boys Lunch!  
Kitty rolled her eyes to Beth… Their Dillon’s! Arm in Arm they all went in….

After Lunch, Beth put the Boys down for a nap… then She Matt and Kitty sat at the Kitchen table….  
Ok Honey…, Now do you want to tell me from the beginning …He reached over a covered her tiny hand with his…. Take your time…. Daddy I’m So sorry… she started out…. Beth!.. No.., No apologies…  
She wipe her eyes.. that had started to fill with tears… Ok, well, like I told Momma, about eight Months ago  
Things were starting to go really well here …business was picking up great!… Jesse’ uncle Jack…Anderson  
You remember him? Sure I remember. Matt answered. He and Jesse’ made a deal to drive 100 of our horses and some of Jack’s together, and they were getting a real good price… (and we need the Money)  
Anyway , that’s when this ,This Shaffer…ugh! Honey,.. Calm down.. Kitty added. Who’s Shaffer? Matt asked. Matt, Harlen Shaffer.. Kitty said. I’ve had the pleasure.. of meeting him. She just wave her hand.  
Go on sweetheart… rumor in town was he was buying up all the land in the area? Jesse’ and I didn’t worry  
At first …till .. We found out .. He want land and property.. That Ranchers and families already owned?  
And he had approached a few… ok and what happened?.. Matt asked. Well, when they turned him down   
Beth now visible shaken… Weird accidents started happening…people being hurt, barns being burned…  
To the point that Ranchers and families were losing money and then the banker would call the loan on their property.. Then along comes…Mr. Shaffer.. Buying up the Loans on their property for pennies on the dollar..? And Kicking them off their land… Oh, Daddy? Ok Beth.. What about Jesse’? With tear filled Eyes…Shaffer came here… he wanted our place… he and Jesse’ fought… Jesse’ said he wouldn’t sell.. and told him to leave… two days later,…Our barn burned…and 75 of our horses.. were gone! Now he and Uncle Jack.. can’t make their deal… some of our neighbor’s helped Jesse’ re-build the barn.., but, then Jesse’ went to confront Shaffer… and I haven’t seen him since… now tear were falling hard!  
Matt moved over to wrap his arms around her…Beth, we’re going to find Jesse’… I promise!  
Matt just looked at Kitty….Where can I find this Shaffer? Oh, The Rusty Rail Saloon! Kitty said.  
And Matt…Looking at one another…both with a hand on their chest…staring Blue to blue…”Always”  
They repeated in sink…to one another. Beth I’m going to take a horse from the barn.. and return this one in town.. Sure Daddy ..there a great Buckskin…I call him Lil’ Buck…he reminds me of your Buck….take him. Matt kissed Beth on the forehead…you just leave this to me….Kitty walked out with Matt…  
Cowboy?…I’m just going to feel out the situation Kit…see what I can find out? No, I need to tell you…  
His Eyes were rolling already…What did you do ? I went to see the sheriff…I think maybe it didn’t go as well as it could have?… Ahhh Kit! Matt? He knows what this Shaffer is doing and he’s closing his eyes to it all!… I lost my temper!… That’s a surprise.. Kitty when are you going to learn to control that temper of yours? Matt I … Ahh Kit we’ll talk about it later… Matt their our kids! Just Nodding…he kissed her quickly.. and rode off. Now pouting.. as she walked back inside.. thinking to herself…I guess I should have told him about my talk with Harlen Shaffer Too? Oh Well! 

In Town, Springfield,Colorado

Matt returned the borrowed horse.. to the Stable.. Then headed for the sheriff’s office….  
He knocked and entered…Hello Sheriff!.. I’m Matt Dillon, United States Marshal from Dodge City .  
Sitting with his feet resting on the desk,, he looked up pushed back his hat…stared at Matt…..Sooooo  
you’re the Lucky S.O.B. … Excuse me ?..Matt said. It must take Some Man to deal with and put up with   
The Firestorm that blew in here the other day! I do believe she said she was Mrs. Dillon! A lot Of Woman. What a Beauty? Red Hair? Matt was just staring at Him… Then … Are you done?  
oh, Yeah… Yes Kitty is My Wife… and I’d appreciate if you’d…then the Sheriff threw up his hands..  
Ok,… ok. .sorry Dillon…But she is a fireball! She came in here on a tare! About Jesse’ Clayton..  
Being missing.. and what was I gonna do about it? Matt standing with his hat twilling it in his hands  
Well what are you going to do? Nothing! What should I do ? Look Dillon he’s a grown man .. If he decides to leave home and not come back… maybe he found a new woman….? Matt reached over and grabbed him by the collar…Jesse’ didn’t run off with another woman! Something happened to him!  
He has a family that is worried about him! What can you tell me about this Shaffer character?   
Who Harlen Shaffer? Yeah,, Him! Matt said .. He’s a wealthy rancher.. Came to Springfield oh, bout 8 months or so ago… wants to make this his home… Why you asking? Well From What I’m hearing….  
He’s trying to buy up land? Well Dillon.. That’s not against the law! Matt was now rocking back on his heels…. Yeah but it is against the law to ..harass .. Ranchers who refuse to sell to him? And You think Shaffer is doing this huh? Yeah I do! Matt replied. And how do you think he is doing this? The sheriff asked. Burning out barns.., releasing stock…. Causing physical harm… need I go on? Matt’s jaws were tightening… If I have to get a circuit court Judge in here I will! Matt , turned to leave…  
Dillon… I don’t like being threatened… Sheriff, That wasn’t a threat! Dillon where you going?  
To Find Jesse’ and if anything has happened to him… Matt threw his hat on his head and walked out!

As he went to Mount up…. Behind him came a Voice: Well Now, If it isn’t the Most Handsome Cowboy.. This side of the Mississippi! Aren’t you gonna say Hello Matt? Been a Long Time Darlin”.. as she planted a Kiss on Him..with her arms wrapped around him!

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Pt.8  
“Always”

Clayton Ranch

 

Kitty watch Beth… she knew something else was bothering her? Sweetheart?…come sit…I made some tea.. Kitty wrapped Beth in her arms…on the settee Do you want to tell me about it? What Momma?  
How do you always know when something is wrong even before we say anything? You know…Mary and I talk about that all the time…then she giggled. Momma always knew too. Sweetheart, I guess it comes with being a Momma! Beth snuggled up closer…. I need Jesse’ to come home…brushing her hair back off her face.. He with Beth ..He will ..No Momma you don’t understand… Beth Sure I do.. You Love Him  
He’s your Husband ,Your Love , Your best friend… the father of your three children…Beth suddenly got still….What did you say? Then she sat up look at Kitty…. You said Three children? uh huh! Kitty smiled.  
But, How did you know? Beth .., you have a beautiful Glow… just like you did when you were carrying the boys…. And I may have never had a baby, but I’ve… suddenly Beth …Look at Kitty…Oh.. I’m sorry…  
No, Don’t you be sorry….. Honey I’m Happy ..Delighted for you and Jesse’ did you tell him?   
I was going to and then all this happened and… her eye began to fill….Now ,Now… don’t you worry..  
Jesse is going to be so happy!…you’ll see … So will your Father! I wasn’t sure if I should tell Daddy ..I didn’t want him to worry? I handle your father…Kitty just winked.

 

In Town, Springfield, Colorado

A crowd started to form…. Matt was trying to pull himself away from Dolly’s grasp…   
“Will You let go?” Now is that anyway to greet a lady? Or an ol’ friend? Dolly? Dolly Winters?  
Glad to see you remember Me… Now rolling his eyes… ol’ friend huh? And under his breath…Lady????  
Then a sudden thought came to mind…”OH If Kitty knows she’s here?…or that this just happened …?  
And in the middle of the street? UGH! Look Dolly…Nice to see you but, I’m real busy…so I have to go.. ok? Oh Mattt?… You want to find the Clayton Boy Don’t you? Matt stopped …What do you know about that? He asked. Might be a lot …? Maybe you could buy me say Supper? And Drinks?  
Look Dolly.. I’m …. Laughing at him.. she said.. Oh Kitty? I know she’s here too.. saw her at the Rusty Rail a few days ago with Harlen Shaffer…. Matt I always told you she wasn’t the woman for you!  
Tisk, …Tisk, ..Tisk! There’s a reason Life brought you to Springfield…Matt pushed his Hat down on his head… Yeah Our Daughter.. and son-in-law.. And your wrong Dolly… Kitty is the woman for me..  
She is My Wife! “Technicalities Sweetie!” Dolly said sarcastically Dolly, What do you know about Jesse’? Buy Me Supper and we’ll talk…. Ugh!…Come’on….then.she entwined her arm in his.. and said …this way Handsome…..!

 

Sitting in the café Matt just wanted to get supper over with and get whatever information he thought she may have.. If she really had any? While she were eating… Ok, Dolly.. talk! Well, talk in town has it that Harlen, .. Harlen Shaffer that is, ..is out to buy up as much land as possible… Ok ..I know that much ..Matt added. Well I overheard Harlen’s boys. .talking about the orders he gave to get rid of the Clayton Boy ..so they could work on his Wife!.. you know weaker target, out there alone with them little boys….Matt was seeing fire… Did you hear anything about how or where they were getting rid of him? Maybe? DOLLY!  
I think I know where they may have him…But I’d have to show you myself…now she was smiling at him.  
Dolly I don’t have time for games? Do you want to find Clayton or not? Matt wasn’t sure if he could trust her …? But again.. he didn’t want to risk the chance she may know where Jesse’ was..  
Ok!…But you’d better not be playing games with me Dolly so help you…. Get me a horse Matt and meet me back here…say round’ midnight…alone! If Harlen knows I’m helping you… He’ll…  
Don’t worry about Harlen Shaffer.. I’ll handle him….

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Pt.9  
“Always”

Matt ,came back to the ranch.. long enough to repack gear.. He told Kitty he had someone who thought they knew where Harlen’s men may have taken Jesse’ but he didn’t want to tell Beth just yet till he knew.. it wasn’t a trick,… he was debating on if he should tell Kitty that the person helping him was Dolly Winters  
He knew the would be a sore spot,…another ex-girlfriend .. From his past popping up…this really was a good time for another one of those conversations…,but , it would be worse if she found out after the fact!

Beth was resting after the Boys were down for the night,… Matt and Kitty were outside on the front porch… Kit Honey.. we need to talk? Matt if it’s about earlier …before you left?… I’m sorry …  
You were right! I lost my temper….I overheard some Ranchers in town talking about what Shaffer was doing , and that they were cowering down to him and I just lost it! So I headed straight for the Sheriff  
Yeah Kit I know ! I say some pretty awful….Yeah Kit.. I know that too… he said dropping his eyes.  
How? Sheriff told me… now dropping her eyes…well? Kit, that ‘s not what I wanted to talk about ?  
It’s about me going to look for Jesse’ ok and? Kitty now looking at him puzzled. And the person who is going to help me ..you know going to show me where he may be…. Now furrowing her brow…Cowboy?  
What? He grabbed both her hands in his and held tight… Kit, Honey…It Dolly… Huh? Now looking really puzzled. Dolly Winters? DOLLY WINTERS! Matthew Dillon! What on earth are you talking about? She now pulled loose from his grip. Honey when I was in town earlier,…I was surprised by Dolly.. Now with a smirk,…OH REALLY? Now Kit… I was as surprised as you…  
So what does she have to do with any of this Anyway? She claims she might know where Harlen Shaffer is holding Jesse’! With a raised brow… She Might Know? She says she has to show me?…OH MATT!  
And you fell for that? Kit honey …I don’t know ,but Maybe she does know…do you want me to take that chance? Well then.. I’m going with you! She said. No you can’t.. Why? She doesn’t want anyone to know she is leading me to him… she’s afraid Shaffer will find out ..and is afraid what he might do…?  
Besides.. I’ll feel better if I know Beth is not alone… Matt…? I don’t trust…. He wrapped his arms around her tight….Honey…..Oh, Cowboy…. Then he lifted her chin….looking Blue To Blue….  
Sliding his finger down over her heart…..”Always” ..nodding.. back at Him…be careful… She kissed him just over his heart…”Always” she repeated. Then he rode off…

 

After Matt rode off Kitty sat quietly …in the dark… then she heard,.. Momma…? Oh, Beth what are you doing up? I thought I heard Daddy…then I thought I heard him leave..? Yes Beth, he did . Why Momma it.. late? He needed to go and check on something.. back in town.. You know your Father.. can’t let anything rest… I’m sorry I overheard you two a little… You Did? It’s funny how you pick things up  
From being around people…. What do you mean sweetheart? You know little thing you do… No , I’m not sure I follow you… well Like you and Daddy… the way you two always.. Well , when Daddy is leaving…you both talk with your eyes…or, like… I noticed this thing you do… Kitty just smiled…What thing Beth? Maybe you two don’t even realize you do it but it’s nice…, Jesse’ and I found ourselves doing it too…from watching you and Daddy… What sweetheart? Like now.. before Daddy left… you looked at each other then you place your hand over your heart…. Then together you say “Always”! Kitty’s face blushed.. a bit…Oh,…you saw that did you… uh huh…many time …it Beautiful! It is so Honest and true from the Heart… Momma …Daddy Loves You!… I can see it in his eyes…when he looks at you….he….  
Ok…Ok.. That’s enough…I know two little cowboys that are probably going to be up before the sunrise…  
What do you say …we get some sleep..? huh? Beth wrapped her arms around kitty in a hug… Love you Momma!… Thank You… I love you too Beth …And what the Thank You for … Loving Me.. Like your own… Oh, Beth!…Come’on… let’s get some sleep…

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Pt.10  
“Always”

Matt as agreed, Met Dolly by the stables…he arranged for a second horse for her,… Dolly had changed into riding clothes… Well, Hello Handsome ..I was hoping you’d show… Look Dolly… I’m here because your going to show me where to find Jesse’… Relax Lover… Enough of that too. She just laughed.  
Now we have to slip out of here so as to not be seen you know…? Yeah.. I get that…he said.  
He was so wishing someone else was on this trip… they rode off and were riding for quite some time  
When Dolly finally said, Matt,… tell me …What went wrong? I know you liked me once…  
I’m pretty enough… why’d you keep your distance? Taking a deep breath, look Dolly…that was a hundred years ago… But, Matt A woman wants to know these things? Ok, Look Dolly …You know how demanding My Job was ..and Is… now she was laughing out loud… Oh Matt! Your Badge? Please?  
Your not still using that excuse are you? No Dolly I’m not.. remember I’m Married! Yeah, I remember  
To Kitty! Can’t believe she waited it out…She’s a good woman Dolly!… it’s been a lot of years Matt?  
Yeah, your right…Kitty and I have a long History…and a family… and we’re happy….So it’s true huh?   
Clayton’s wife is your daughter? Yeah.. she is ..he said. Beth is my Daughter. Kitty Russell with a Baby?  
Who would of thought?…. Matt didn’t want to even give her the back ground…. So he left that alone…  
After awhile…Matt suggested they make camp…. 

 

Rusty Rail Saloon 

Harlen Shaffer and some of his men were in the back room ..and when one of them mentioned he thought he saw…Dolly , riding out late at night with a tall rider… Harlen was angry…. He wanted to know who this Tall rider was… when he had some of the men ask around.. They were told Dolly knew him from her passed…that he was a Marshal from Dodge City. He now remembered their conversation…  
He knew she was up to no good… but, he also knew there had to be something in it for her as well…?  
But, he would take care of her later…..! Boys we need to take a ride….

 

Clayton Ranch

 

Harlen and his Men showed up once again … this time not s friendly…. Kitty was already out front…  
As they approached…, Shaffer looked at her….Morning… What do you want Shaffer. I thought I told you your not welcome her? He started to dismount… Wait a minute.. Don’t do that! I want you out of here ..and Now! Mrs. Dillon… I came here to tell you what I want ..and I’m not leaving till I do just that!  
Mr. Shaffer… I’m not the slightest interested in what you want… so don’t waste your breath!. .NOW LEAVE! She walked towards the porch… and pick up a shot gun… I will use this….  
Now, Now … That there is a fairly big weapon for a little lady like yourself.. Well Mr. Shaffer.. It’s aimed right at your Belly…shall we test my aim? He just smiled. Put up both hands…that won’t be necessary. But, I’ll tell you this…I will have this land! Scrunching up her face…Over my Dead Body!

 

Matt’s camp

 

Matt built a fire made something for them to eat.., and a place to sleep….. Dolly?…Yeah Matt?  
How much further? Not much more if it’s the place I think it is…?..it’s an old Mining shaft…  
It’s abandoned …I overheard the boys talking about it …and they said it was closed up and no one would look there. Ok, let’s get some sleep….Matt rested himself up against a tree… and let Dolly use a bedroll.  
When she heard animal noises… she jumped…. Matt! It’s nothing …you’ll be fine.. go back to sleep..  
Can I come closer to you?… Dolly? Please Matt? Oh, Alright.. but go to sleep!  
As he dosed off she slowly snuggled up and tried to wrap herself around him….trying to put her head on his chest…. Gently ..he lifted her off and put her back on the bedroll…. Saying to himself..You’ll never learn…Dolly..! Then he sat staring at the sky…. Beth honey…I’ll bring Jesse’ Home…  
Kitty ,…Honey…Our Family will be safe…. Then he rested his hand on his chest… “Always”  
Honey …Good Night…

 

Clayton Ranch

 

The house was quiet,… Kitty was lying awake…staring out the window….Oh, Cowboy…  
I hope your ok..? Holding her hand to her chest…”Always”… Come back safe…we need you both!  
Good Night Cowboy wherever you are? Suddenly she thought she heard a sound …. But, not sure where it came from? She couldn’t see anything from the window….. But, she had a strange feeling in her stomach…. She went down the hall to Beth’s room…waking her gently…Beth Honey…shhhhhh!  
Momma what is it? Beth Shhhh! I’m not sure ,but I want you to…take the Boys ..and go into the cellar…  
And stay there till I come and get you ..ok? Momma what are you going to do? Sweetheart just do it.. Please?. .I don’t have time to explain.. right now…just get the boys and take them to the Cellar…quickly ..Beth Please? Ok, Momma …but, where will you be?…don’t worry about me. I’ll come get you.  
She was speaking in a whisper.. Beth did just what she said. Kitty helped her the boys never woke up.  
They snuck out the back and to the cellar…now remember don’t come out no matter what you hear…ok?  
But, Momma?….Beth…Promise me? But…Beth! Beth now shaking…..Yes.. Yes I promise…

Now Kitty headed back in the house…it was still dark.. she knew exactly where she’d left the Shotgun..  
But now it wasn’t there…. She inhaled deep! Fear set in …..her worst fear….. Alright!…don’t be a coward…show yourself!… as soon a she said that…she felt the full weight of someone hit her…..  
Knocking her to the floor….still not being able to see who or where they were…. And trying to get her bearings ….she was now trying to feel and grab something to defend herself with…. She could hear the breathing… she knew there was more then one person in the room…. Then she heard a voice…you should have listened…just then she swung… connecting.. with something or someone standing close to her …he yelled out…. You….. The said Go up and find the other one….? Kitty knew she recognized the voices…  
Now she was angry.. and getting more angrier by the minute… What kind of cowards are you ?   
You wait and attack woman in the dark!.. again she was Hit!…AHHH! She slowly worked her way around the room….closer to the windows…there was a bit of moon light…just enough to give shadows….  
And now where she was standing she could see…and see it was Shaffer and two of his men… now in a good position… she remembered her handbag sitting by the chair….and grabbed it…when Shaffer went to lunge at her once again…she tossed it towards him …confusing him…he not knowing what it was…  
Then she had already removed her gun from the bag.. she shot… hitting him in the chest.. dropping him to his knees! He couldn’t even yell out… but when the other two heard the shot…they came running…  
As they came down the stairs…Kitty yelled More and I’ll blow a whole in you so big… They had no Idea  
What kind of gun she had..? One man said lady.. did you kill ‘um? I don’t know…there’s a lamp right beside you …light it slow…don’t try anything funny…he lit the lamp…Harlen Shaffer was Dead!  
You two…drop the guns…over here..! Beth of course heard the shot… and came running…Momma?  
Beth?.. I told you to stay…I heard a shot?…OHHHH Momma? It’s alright Beth…Sweetheart…get me some rope. She ran got rope …Kitty held the gun on them Beth Hold this.. and shot them if they move…  
Kitty tied the both together… ! Beth, Listen to me. I need you to go to town…. Get the Sheriff…bring him here… Momma I can’t leave you here with them…. Yes you can!…just do it!.. Beth Go! Beth stopped ..look at Kitty’s face… reached out to touch her…. Honey it’s not as bad as it looks…I’m fine…go ! Hurry!  
Kitty sat holding the gun on the two of them ..waiting for Beth brought the Sheriff ….

Dolly, finally took Matt to where she thought.. the Mine was.. she was right it was abandoned…  
As they approached it they heard voices….Matt told Dolly to stay back with the horses…  
As he got closer.., he could hear a man’s voice saying …Clayton.. You could have just made this all easier on yourself if you’d just sell the stupid land to Shaffer!.. Now your gonna die.. and the little lady and the little brats are gonna lose out anyway! Matt saw an opening,.. not a big one.. well not for him, but.. an opening…He made his way through…then snuck up behind this man.. Jesse’ spotted Matt…Matt motioned to him to ignore him… then getting closer…Hold it right there. Don’t move!… United States Marshal!  
Don’t shoot I’m not armed!… Then Jesse’ said No Matt.., He’s not armed…and Boy am I glad to see you !  
Jesse’ Son…?.. You alright?.. are you hurt.. Little banged up, weak, hungrier then a bear! But.. other then that…Dad?.. Beth…The Boys? Their safe.. Kitty’s with them.. Oh, Good then I’m not worried…  
Their in Good Hands…Kitty’s like a Momma Bear!… Matt laughed You know it Son!  
Let’s see if we can get you out of here… think you can walk? Think so …? Matt helped him up…  
When they got outside…Jesse’ saw Dolly…. Miss Winters? What are you doing here? Matt looked at Jesse’ I’ll tell you later… it’s a long story… let’s just get you home to your family!….  
The tied the man there up to a horse and Matt Dolly and Jesse’ rode back …with the other man tied to his own horse….

 

In Town, Springfield, Colorado

 

Beth rode as fast as she could…rushing through the streets…stopping in front of the sheriff’s office…  
Rushing into his office…Sheriff!… Sheriff!…where are you? Rolling over on the cot he was sleeping on.  
What? What who is it? Me, Sheriff Beth Clayton! You’ve got to come quick! Where Miss?   
My Ranch… Sweetie it’s the middle of the night! I’m aware of that sir!.. but …there was trouble tonight!  
And My Momma… she … well come on’ spit it out?…. She shot Harlen Shaffer! Standing shocked.  
She what? Come please?.. I’ll fill you in on the way….two of his men are still there…  
While riding out there …Beth proceeded to tell him about what happened…. He could believe his ears…  
So, let me get this straight…. Your Momma that redheaded spitfire…. Hey!.. Beth stopped him.   
Oh, excuse me. She shot and killed Harlen Shaffer…because he came to your place…  
No .. He broke in with his men … and beat her up and would have beaten me up if they had the chance?  
But, Momma shot him before they found me… and she tied the other two up till I came to get you.

 

Clayton Ranch

When the Sheriff and Beth reached the ranch…Kitty was still holding the two men at Gunpoint…  
When the Sheriff came in …Good Now you can have them!. .and this one too! Oh, He’s Dead!  
The Sheriff looked at Kitty’s face it was now swollen and bruised… and she had a split lip….  
He do that…?.. Standing with both hands on her hips.. and brows arched…. The look was enough…  
Oh…ok.. I guess that means Yes! And The Marshal?… he’s not here.. He went to do your Job!

Alright…Come’on you two…and he started to untie them.. what are you doing? Kitty asked.  
Well, do you want to keep Shaffer here?… Beth yelled out …NO! well then I’m gonna let them carry him to the wagon…I’ll see that it gets back to you …directly.. if that’s ok ? Sure Sheriff.. Beth answered.

Then Beth went to Kitty… Momma let me look at you…? Let me get you something for that…  
No Beth I’m Fine.. really…it’s not as bad as it looks…Really! Momma you took a real chance..  
It was worth it… you , the Boys.. But they could have killed you?….Ahhh… I’m not going anywhere…  
I want to see this little one come into this world…I love My family…I’ll do anything for you. .all of you…  
Momma? ..yes? Beth stared at Kitty….Then she placed her hand on her Heart…Kitty realized what she was doing…and did the same…and together…they just said “Always”

 

The following afternoon, The Ranch was quiet… Kitty and Beth were Playing with the Boys….  
When they heard….the sound of horses….And Jesse’ voice…Beth! ..Matthew! ,..Michael! ..I’m Home  
Beth stopped and ran out the door…couldn’t believe her eyes….She screamed Jesse!  
“Oh My Gosh Jesse”… Boys Daddy Home…. Kitty was standing in the doorway…smiling…  
She waited…Matt and Dolly.. were still on their horses… Dolly looked at Matt,.. Maybe I should just ride on into town?… No wait… Come’on get down…he help her down… you did help find Jesse’  
But, Matt…? Kitty? .It will be fine…she’ll be fine with it. Kitty and I are Fine. When he came closer…  
He began walking faster…Kit? Cowboy.. No!.. It’s alright. he cupped her face in his hands…What happened? Cowboy…It’s gonna take a lot of telling’ But in the short of it …Harlen Shaffer is Dead!  
Kit?…You? Uh huh! Did he do……uh huh.. She put her hand up …not right now Matt Please?  
But, are you alright…she rested her head on his chest…I am Now!

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Pt.11

“Always”

 

After a Moment…as much as it killed Kitty.. she walked over to Dolly…. Hello Dolly!  
Kitty? What,…What happened? I don’t want to go into it right now…taking a deep breath…  
Please come in ..have some coffee?.. something to eat? The she place her hand on Dolly’s arm…  
Dolly..? Thank You.. Thank You for helping ..showing Matt where Jesse’ was…  
I know that couldn’t have been easy for you ..? Helping our Family and going against Shaffer?  
I know there’s no Love loss between us… But,….I appreciate what you did…  
Dolly just dropped her eyes….she thought about telling Kitty she really had other motive…  
But then something.. Came over her.. Maybe Kitty being Grateful?… and She realizing…  
She doesn’t have a chance.. of ever coming between them…

 

Later, after.. they all sat and went over what happened…Matt Kitty and Dolly rode back to town…  
This giving Jesse’ and Beth some Privacy… and they could file a report about what happened at the Ranch.

Sitting in the Sheriff’s office.. He had Kitty go over again everything that happened… Matt just reached over placing his large hand on top of hers…. Kit? Matt, No Please…it’s over.. Beth and Jesse’.. the Boys   
Their all safe… Well, Marshal…The Sheriff…Like I said.. She’s a spitfire alright! What? Kitty said looking at him. Sorry Ma’am. .no offense , but you’ve got a lot of tenacity ! Marshal, I’ll file this report… Harlen Death?… Self-defense. Kitty with a raised brow, Of course it was.. What did you think? Whoa calm down.. Ma’am just had to be sure …you did throw around some anger here in town towards him…. Oh Please? Are you kidding me? Matt jumped in.. Kit.. Kit…just relax.. it’s over!  
Let’s go… Let’s get you back to the house….Sheriff is there a Doctor in town? Well sure Marshal  
No Matt!.. I’m Fine.. Kit I’ll feel better if you get looked at? I said I’m fine …let’s just go Please?

When they left the Sheriff’s office… several Rancher’s were standing around…. Suddenly they began  
Saying Thank You…Matt and Kitty.. looked surprised…. Then one of the Ranchers Kitty had called a coward said Ma’am?… You had the courage to do what one of us should have done a long time ago!  
I defended My Family …. Nothing More! Walking away.. they realized… the threat was now lifted from over these folks head!… Matt.. Let’s go see the Kids? Smiling… Yes Ma’am

 

Clayton Ranch

Sitting around the living room…. Beth shot Kitty a smile…. She was Glowing!.. Kitty knew she told Jesse’ about the baby… Daddy?…. I have something to tell you…Jesse’ and I want to come for a Visit.. with the Boys in a few months…maybe stay for a little while… Beth That sounds great!.. How long do you think you two can get away? Well we figure we’ll come towards the end of summer… We want to be with you and Momma.. when…. When What? When your New Grandchild is Born….. My What? New Grandchild? Beth ..your? Now she was laughing at his surprise… Yes Daddy I’m going to have another baby … about September? I’d Love to have Pap-Pap Doc be there.. And Maybe Mary?   
Uncle Festus’, Uncle Sam, Uncle newly…everyone! Sweetheart, Pap-Pap ..would be thrilled to have you there when the baby come.. and to see the boys? And you two! Good then we’ll be there sometime the middle to end of August..? I wish you two could stay longer…? We do too sweetheart, Kitty added.  
But, I have the Business, and Your Father…shaking her head.. I know …His Job!   
I don’t know what We would have done without you both? Sweetheart…Beth We Love You!   
We’ll see you all real soon…and I’ll write Mary…she‘ll be thrilled! Momma let me? Oh, Ok…

 

Jesse’ and Beth saw Matt and Kitty off at the Depot…Matt,, Dad…I can’t thank you enough…  
Jesse’ Son …you don’t owe me any thanks…we’re family! Kitty and Beth were both filling up…Kitty hugging the Boys…. You two cowboys be good for your Momma’ and Daddy ..and we’ll see you real soon precious lil’ ones… Then Beth looked at Matt ..Daddy? No words were needed…. They just hugged!  
Then as they pulled apart…Beth put her hand to her Heart….Matt Smiled… and copied the motion….  
They both repeated the sentiment…”Always” Beth ,Jesse ..and the boys Waved as they watched the train  
Disappear out of site.

 

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Pt.12

“Always’

Mid-August, Dodge City, Kansas

There was but a fine breeze blowing… although it was Hot!…probably one of the hottest summers.. In   
Many years..? But, Nothing was going to break the mood.., for Kitty. Or for Matt?  
Their Girls were coming Home today! And , They were about to become Grandparents Again!

Even Doc was excited… although he wasn’t practicing anymore…he still wanted to be there for the Birth of   
What he considered…his Great-grandchild! The twins were born in Colorado, so he didn’t make the trip..

Festus’ was bumbling around …singing a tune….when he heard the train whistle…..So excited he ran into the batwing doors…Miz Kitty!…Miz Kitty… It’s come in… Smiling at his reaction…. I hear it Festus’  
Go get Matt for me will ya?.. Please… Will dour’ ….Directly Miz Kitty.. and he ran out…  
Kitty laughed … then said to Doc…I’ve never seen Him so excited about anything before like this?  
Yeah Kitty your right…he’s like a kids in a candy store… well , one thing? What’s that Curly?  
He’ll have two lil’ people his age ..in town to hang out with…. Kitty burst into laughter.. Oh Curly!

Matt, Kitty Doc and Festus.. all headed for the depot….watching the passengers ..depart the train…  
Matt kept looking for Beth…Kit where is she? Then Kitty heard a Voice…Daddy!…Momma!  
When they turned.. There was Beth and Jesse’ stepping down off the train….they could hardly believe their eyes…she was bigger then.. Life! Then behind them was Michael and Matthew….. Matt couldn’t believe how much they had grown in six Months! Granpa! Granpa! ..running to him….Kitty …her eyes filling …  
Oh, Beth…if your Mother could see you now? She gently hugged her….How you feeling…?  
It was a long ride ,but ,I slept part of the way… do that a lot lately…followed but a laugh.  
Well young lady do you have a hug left for your Pap-Pap? I sure Do ..Pap-Pap!…. I’ve missed you!  
Well, let me get a look at you…. Now laughing…there’s sure a lot for you to look at …You are beautiful!

Daddy?.. Momma?.. Is Mary here yet? No ..she’ll get in on the afternoon Stage…Let’s get you home..  
And off your feet…

Back at home…everyone gathered to see Beth Jesse’ the Boys…Festus’ was having fun playing with the boys… when Newly came in… Did I hear something about a New patient?…Uncle Newly!  
Don’t you get up….Newly said.. bending down to Kiss and Hug Beth….Hey aren’t you all waiting on the Stage?…yeah, Beth said Mary’s coming in from St. Louis… well, it just pulled in…Beth was tried to stand… Whoa wait… Let us give you a hand here…Matt and newly helped her up… Why don’t you stay here and we’ll meet Mary at the Stage? No, I want to be there when she gets off…Please? Ok Honey…

They all made there way down Front Street…As the Stage let out…No Mary! Beth look at Jesse’… then Kitty.. Then Matt… Daddy?…. Momma? Where is she? Matt?.. Kitty added. Carl, This stage came from St. Louis right? Sure did Marshal…with a change over in Elbow Creek… something wrong?  
Yeah, Carl…, My Daughter was suppose to be on it!? Sorry Marshal!… just these here folk where I pick it up… Kitty began breathing heavy…Matt? Kitty.. Don’t…Matt?…She’s My…Kitty I know…  
Matt Where is she? Kitty I’ll Find her……

 

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Pt.13

“Always”

Foggy, confuded and not sure where she was ..Looking around trying to clear her eyes and head….  
She didn’t recognize the room…it was nicely decorated…feminine ..so she figured there was a woman around…fresh flowers?..ummmm ,But where am I? shaking her head clear…Mary sat up …looked out the window…but, there was nothing.. Nothing for miles…but Green Hills… How’d I get here? And better yet where is Here? Last thing I remember I was going Home to see Momma and Daddy! Oh,..and Beth…  
Now rubbing the side of her head… what happened? Then ,she felt someone staring at her…  
Your awake? Surprised…she turned quickly…Yes! Still confused…Who are you?and where am I?  
All in Time … All in Good Time….! Your safe here….I am? Mary asked. Of course you are…  
I don’t wish to hurt you y Dear… your just the bait… Bait! Bait for what? Mary asked now looking upset.  
Revenge ! An Eye For An Eye! Just like in the Good Book! Mary Looked scared,and worried.. What?  
What are you talking about? An eye for an Eye? Who am I bait for? Are You Crazy? But as quick as the words came out..she could see this was the wrong thing to say….. The woman came towards her in anger…  
Crazy!..you think I’m Crazy!…. The she gave Mary a shove… knocking her back onto the bed… I’ve never harmed anyone! Mary curled up…I’m sorry…I’m Sorry.. It just that your scaring me….  
Well make yourself comfortable,Honey..your not going anywhere for a while…then she put a tray of food on the table in the room…Oh, And don’t think of trying to get away..? It won’t work…I’ll be back..I have a message to send off…. But My parents..?…their expecting me..they’ll be worried…Mary wanted to cry… Soon enough honey …she’ll know where you are …..Soon Enough!

 

Dodge City

Everyone was trying to figure what could have happened to Mary?..Matt checked with the Stage line to make sure she had be on the passenger list…. When he got back word she was until….a stop in …… “Lees Summit”.. then nothing no trace of her. Matt, What do you think happened to her?..Kitty asked.  
Mary wouldn’t just get off there and not get back on… I know Kit.., Maybe she wasn’t feeling well?  
No, …No Mary wouldn’t have done that!..Matt I know My daughter..Our Daughter.. Matt this is Mary were talking about! Taking her by both shoulders….Kit, I need you to keep your head… But Matt…  
Mary’s never hurt a soul…! Why?… Why would anyone want to hurt her…her eyes were beginning to fill  
Up and she was biting on her bottom lip. Honey I promise you I will find her!… Kit,…I need you too..  
Be the strong woman I know you are…Beth needs that.. Right now…. And… all of the sudden… a third voive chimed in… Pretty and Strong! Can’t beat that…. When they both stopped and looked….  
Frank!…Kitty said. Then Matt followed…Reardon You ol’ …..hey! Don’t finish that ..Dillon!  
Who’s this ?…Handsome Cowboy Kitty said..winking. Matt ,Kitty you remember Frank Jr.  
Oh, My Lord!…this can’t be Frank Jr..? why he was just …Frank laughed… Yeah kitty and we were just …Too! So Matt..What’s got your heads together in such a worry? Tell’um Matt! Kitty nudged his arm.  
Well, Frank…You remember Mary,..Ahh Yeah Pretty lil’ Mary…Well… Lil’ Mary ..not so lil’ anymore either… she’s been away at school in St. Louis…. But, was suppose to come in on the stage this afternoon?  
Ok And?…. She wasn’t on it Frank ..Kitty added. And you think something has happened? I know something happened,..Kitty answered. Well , Dillon what are we waiting fur!? Let’s go find our Mary!  
And before you say anything…I’m In! Kitty smiled… Oh Frank..Thank You…No Kitty don’t you Thank Me… Frank Jr. looked and said Pop?…. Let me Help…Will ya? Let go Son! 

All the men were gearing up…when festus’ came in the Long Branch…Miz Kitty…Thisy here came fur ya  
It’s from Harrisonville, Missouri. She took it and read:

The Good Book says: An Eye For An Eye!…you took from me I take from You!….I have the Girl,Your Girl!..but it’s not her I want…?…. It is you that owes the Debt!…. She’s just security…the bait…  
You must Pay!…for your evil! Meet me in Lees Summit …Alone! I mean Alone! Tell no one…

Kitty’s heart sunk !… Mary! She looked around the room,…thinking…and repeating the words:  
I have the Girl ..Your Girl! It’s you that owes the debt! Owes the debt!…. What debt? Who is this?  
What do they want? Then Meet me alone!..Alone! Tell No One! Then Matt’s voice broke thru…  
Kitty what is it? Ahhh.?…she felt like she’d been kicked in the stomach. Oh,… shaking her head…  
Nothing!…Just Saloon Business… 

Matt, Frank ,Frank Jr. and Festus’ all mounted up and headed in the direction of Lees Summit….

Kitty sat down in the chair..resting her head in her hands,…Miss Kitty are you alright ? Is there anything I can do?..asked Sam. Ohhhh Sam! What is it Miss Kitty? Pray I didn’t just make a big Mistake?

 

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Pt.14

“Always”

Early the following morning, Kitty purchased a ticket to Lees Summit, Missouri. Then walked over to see Doc at his place. He was now living at a small place just in town ,to be close to everyone. Seeing him setting on the porch.., Morning Curly!… Kitty! Join me for coffee?… a quick cup ..then I have to pack.  
Going somewhere?.. he asked. That’s what I need to talk to you about Curly… rubbing his upper lip…  
Maybe you’d better sit…? Sitting down next to him…rubbing her hand together… Ok Tell me what this is all about…. It’s simple …she said … I’m going to bring Mary Home! Now wait one minute here!  
Isn’t that what Matt.. and Frank…and that bumbling ..Festus’ just left out of here to do? Well…..Yeah, But.. Shaking his head…But What? They don’t know where she is? Now looking confused…Doc now asked. And are you telling me you know where Mary is? Kind’of? Then she showed him the Note…  
Reading very intently….. Oh Honey …No… I don’t like this!.. I don’t like this Not one Bit! Curly?…  
I don’t have a choice…? This Is Mary! She My baby! I’m scared for her! Wrapping his arms around her…. No one knows that better than me… But Honey you should have ….shaking her head quickly…  
No!…No! I couldn’t tell Matt… the note says Tell no one!.. No One Curly! Besides…you know Matt  
He would never let me go! Doc began laughing…with a furrowed brow.. what’s so funny?  
When could that over-grown civil servant ever stop you from doing anything you set you mind too?   
Slapping at his shoulder…Oh Doc! I just have to go.. For Mary! But I need you to watch over Beth,  
Till I get back?…will you do that for me? Kitty honey you didn’t have to ask. But I wish I could change your mind?… placing her hand on his cheek… looking at him with tears in her eyes…You can’t.. but I Love you for wanting to try…!

 

Kitty did her best to explain to Beth , why she was going …and why she didn’t tell Matt? She only told her what she needed to… not wanting to upset her more then necessary .. Then she was off!

 

“Lees Summit, Missouri”

When the train arrived ,..Kitty checked into the Hotel…not sure who it was she was looking to meet?  
She had, had a tin photo, of Beth and Mary that was taken, a few years earlier when a man came through dodge wanting to do Photo’s of folks in the west? She began showing it around asking if anyone remembered seeing her get off, the stage?…. At first she had no luck…just when she was beginning to get tired and stop for the day…she headed for the café when a young boy.. stopped her…hey lady! Can I see you photo? Have you seen one of these? Yes Ma’am in one of those traveling shows. It came through town ..a few years ago. Their pretty! Thank You. They your Girls? Yes they are ,Kitty told him.  
And this one here, she pointed to Mary.. is missing. She run away did she? Oh no …Kitty smiled at the boy. She was on the Stage coming home from school,. .but she never made it. Something about the way the boy hung on Kitty’s every word,?.. had Kitty’s attention. Well, I think she was here.. oh.. a few days ago?  
Are you sure Sonny? This is really important. Yeah , I’m sure.. she got off the stage.. and was talking to two young guys.. that were waiting here…then a Lady rode by …and when My Pa.. called me.. I looked away…but then when me and My pa…were riding away she was gone.. and so was the lady?  
And your sure? Yes Ma’am… were this big boys…? Kitty asked. Oh.. no ..well a little older then me..  
She was asking them where the café was? Do you know this Lady? I’ve seen ur’ before.. but don’t know her name. placing her hand on his shoulder…. Thank You Sonny. You’ve been a big help! 

 

Kitty was drinking a cup of coffee,…and thinking: Mary Sweetheart…I promise I’ll find you! I’m Sorry…  
I hope you are alright.. you just have to be! Just as she was ready to leave….and exiting the café   
A woman in a dark cloak.., walked up …close to her, Kitty Russell ..Dillon? Just act natural…who are you? Kitty ask. You’ll find out soon enough. Walk with me.. Just act natural.. like we’re friends… get into the carriage…. As she was climbing in ..the little boy saw her.. and started shouting: That’s Her!  
That’s the Lady I told you about!…but Kitty could barely hear him.. as they drove off!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Pt.15

“Always”

Matt, Frank, Frank Jr. and Festus’…had been riding for well over a day without stopping…even through the night… finally they had to stop… they decided to make camp…night fall would be in less then a hour…  
Frank could tell.. Matt was distracted by more then just finding Mary? Sure he was worried about Beth with the baby coming… But it wasn’t that!…? He’d known Matt was too long and could read him all too well… No this was different…? He had watched him when he asked, kitty about the note Festus’ gave her? And the short Glib answer…she gave him… Nah. .Frank knew how to read Kitty almost as well as he could read Matt! And she was Not tell something! But, There had to be a damn good reason… these two don’t keep secrets….these two are too well connected.. “Always”! This was one thing he always admired in them…may physically be Two People?.. but they work with One Mind ,One Heart, One Soul! And he knew he saw pain in her eyes when she was reading that note… and he knows Matt saw it Too! 

Festus’ broke off from the group…taking Ruth and riding out …looking to figure what would be their best route to take….he knew Matt relied on his excellent tracking skills… 

Frank Jr. with hot coffee in hand came up …Uncle Matt…stretching out his hand.. offering him a cup…  
Thanks Frankie… Mind if I set..? No sure sit…Gosh son you have grown… Uncle Matt, We’re gonna find Mary you know? Matt just nodded… She finishes school this year.. isn’t that right? Yeah.. seems so…  
But, I’m sure Kitty will have some plan for her to see …oh…France or…. Frankie dropped his head…Oh?  
Matt shifted his eyes, to notice Frankie’s disappointment.. In his comment… Snickering under his breath…  
Well, I guess your Right…Aunt Kitty probably has a lot of plans for Mary..? Being a young Lady and all?  
I guess I wasn’t thinking proper.. You know about Women things.. and such…. Matt couldn’t bring himself to say anything… Just off a ways.. Frank was overhearing the whole conversation… coming in for the big save so to speak…Hey any of that Coffee still Hot..? Frankie jumped.. sure Pop! I get you some…Frank looked at Matt and just smiled… Well.. Son, maybe you should start getting’ up set to bed down for the night.. we’ll be startin’ at first light…. Sure Pop! And he left them alone…

Thanks Frank for the save! Matt, you were squirming there… Yeah , This having Daughter’s thing…? Well…I’m still learning… Kitty’s better with it! Frank just laughed. Boys are just as Bad!  
Matt… My Boy has carried a torch for Little Mary…fur…. Waving a hand up.. Reardon?.. don’t know that I wanna have this talk?… laughing again…,Come’on Dillon? They’re grownin’ up…! Yeah I know but…. Hey look we have Good Kids Matt! And I couldn’t think of and Better choice of a Girl ….. For My boy.. then a Girl you and Kitty raised. You two have been my family….Yeah, But I think Kitty has Plans for Mary… Oh, you mean she doesn’t want her little girl to latch onto a Cowboy like her Momma?  
Frank,. .First.. light comes early… let’s get some shut-eye? I still say Kitty should have tossed you and choose me…Laughing… Matt just furrowed his brow. Enough of that!

 

Somewhere in Harrisonville, Missouri

After riding for a long while.. Kitty repeatedly.. kept asking… who are you?.. What do you want? Where are we going? What is all this about? Where is Mary? Finally….now really angry……Why won’t you answer Me!? Then grabbing the reins of the carriage. .in attempts to stop them…DAMN IT! Look at me…. Before Kitty realized what happened….A slap came across her face!… you don’t have to scream at me…. I see we have a temper? She took back the reins… I guess this temper of yours is what got you in this position in the first place..? What Position?…Kitty screamed! Lower your tone with me…the woman said. She spoke with a very monitone manner … she was much younger then Kitty…, Kitty was trying to place if she may know her from her past.. Maybe someone who felt crossed?… someone who had maybe worked for her, that she fired? But no.. nothing familiar… finally… Look , can we just stop this game? Just tell me what you want?.. is it money? What? Mary’s just a child?. .A Young Girl.. she’s never hurt anyone… the young woman let out a Huff… Mary! I couldn’t care less about this Mary! She was just Bait! If I had her.. I knew you’d come…! And I was right ..here you are… Yes here I am..Kitty replied. So, now what?… what is it you want with me? Oh,,.. Nothing much …Nothing much at all…  
You have children right?…yes.. But you know that already. .Kitty said sarcastically. Now with a nasty smirk… well, I’m going to do for them…what you, …You nasty Witch Did for me! Hey , Wait one minute? What did I do to you..? Kitty sad now with her back up. Made me an Orphan!.. you took My Father from me! …Now Eyes wide open as they pulled up to a Ranch house… What? What are you talking about? Now Kitty had her by the shoulders… she pulled away…get down.. get inside…  
As they went inside the house…the young went to a door unlocked it and said you, come out of there…now! Mary came to the door-way….when she saw Kitty she ran to her starting to cry….  
Momma!… Mary Sweetheart.. are you alright? Shaking her head…yes. Momma what’s going on here?  
Momma who is this woman? Mary honey ..I don’t know …but, don’t you worry…I’m going to take care of this…your going to be ok…I promise! Shhhhh! Oh, Isn’t that just Sweet…your going to take care of everything…? I’ll bet that was she always says and does…isn’t that right Mary? Mary didn’t answer.  
Then she yelled …ISN”T THAT RIGHT MARY? Mary began to shake more…Yes… Momma takes good care of me.. And our family… Why do you want to hurt us? Momma and I don’t even know you..  
Look at you …what do you know? You spoiled little brat…. Don’t know what it is not to be without..?  
Always had a Momma…she always loved you?…. Then Mary sat up…. Yeah sort’a The young woman stopped.. What..? Sort’a? well, My first Mother…was young…she didn’t want me…well couldn’t keep me,   
Then my Daddy, helped her when he found her… Momma we’re gonna keep me… Wait you just said she couldn’t?… no I mean this Momma was going to keep me.. But then she knew a woman who lost her Husband and child, and thought she could give me a better chance at a life… Ok and then What?  
Well, then Momma Maylee, she became ill when I was a teenager ,about 15.. But This Momma was always a part of My life growing up…and Momma Maylee wanted her to take me when she passed . Kitty just listened…hearing the love in the way Mary portrayed how her life played out… But now , Yes , My Parents, My Momma and daddy Now… I Love them.. And I know They Love Me…And I’m so sorry if you didn’t or don’t have that in your life ,because everyone should… But, I won’t apologize.. For The Love of a Wonderful Family! Kitty wrapped her arms around Mary…trying not to let her tears show….

Did something terrible happen to you ..or your family? Did you lose your family? Mary asked.  
The young woman,.. Scowled.. at Kitty…then looked back at Mary….. Yes Mary! 

My Mother died when I was a little girl…I was 6 years old. Father put me in Boarding School…  
But he did visit? Right… and you did visit him? Some when he had time. But that won’t happen anymore! Did you lose him too?, Mary asked her with sympathy. No, Not Lost.. He was Taken.

Mary, Now looking Shocked… Kitty partially wanting her to go on ,but partially not…  
Mary… Your Momma …. MURDERED… My Father!

 

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Pt.16

“Always”

At First Light, They pick up camp , which got Matt, Frank ,Frank Jr. and Festus’ into Lees Summit. .By Late Afternoon… While Matt and Frank headed for the Sheriff’s office…Frank and Festus’ took care off refreshing the horses, and then stopped at the café and waited there for Matt and Frank….   
While sitting there and talking…. Frank Jr. was very interested in Festus’ technique in tracking…  
Then when he had mentioned.. How they’d use this technique to find Mary… the young boy that Kitty had talked to was hanging out by the door as usual , with his shoe shining kit… he overheard them …  
Hey Mister! Hey Mister…You lookin fur the same girl that Redheaded lady was Lookin’ fur?  
Both Festus’ and Frankie…looked puzzled. Frankie.. started to tell him to go away… But Festus’….  
Hey Little feller..? Whatc’hew mean redheaded lady? The other day…they was this Redheaded…  
Came on the train.. saw her right here I did…showed me one of them there new pictures… of a young girl..  
Said she was’a missing.. said it was her girl… This woman…redheaded you say? Yes Sir! Peerty one too! Fancy Like….I teeled her I saw the girl go off wit some lady.. But don’t know where…  
Then little bit later…she went wit that there same lady…Tried to holler to ur…but she didn’t hear me!  
Did I help ya any Mister..? Ya sur did Sonny… Frankie you wait right here…Festus’ went to get Matt and Frank…. Frankie.. Looked at the boy….what’s your name…Liam… well Liam.. Thank You, you did a good thing… you may have saved a girls life… then reached in his pocket.. And handed the Liam a Coin..  
Thanks Mister!

 

Matthew!… Matthew! Festus barged into the Sheriff’s office…Festus”! What on Earth.. is it?   
Matthew it’s Miz Kitty! Kitty?… What about Kitty? She’a Here Matthew! Oh Festus” Kitty’s in Dodge…where we left her…. Then Frank gave Matt a look…Are you sure about that Matt?  
What are you saying Frank? In tandum…they both said….That Note! Then Matt said Damn It Kitty!  
Looking puzzled.. the Sheriff, what am I missing? Who is This Kitty person? Matt rolled his eyes…  
That would be My Wife. Before we left Dodge.. she received a Note. .I was suspicious ..but, she said it was nothing… it must have been from the kidnapper? Sheriff Kitty would do anything for our daughter’s….

Matthew, Festus’ added… This little feller. told me ..he talked to Miz Kitty and saw her go away wit a lady…then the Sheriff ..What Lady? He didn’t say.. Where’s this Boy? Et’ da café …they all headed out.

 

Liam sat down told the Sheriff, Matt Frank. .everything .. That happened the day he met Kitty…  
He described the woman the best he could… then the Sheriff.. Said ..Marshal…?… There’s only two women That I think Fit that description… But, one is much too old….And the other? 

Are you ready for a ride?…. We need to ride out to. .Harrisonville..? She only comes into town  
Twice a month …for supplies.. Harrisonville is secluded.. Only a few ranchers have places out there.  
She has a big one ..we’ll have to be careful she’ll see us coming….her Father was a Wealthy Man..  
Left her this place.. would have been a lot more ..but ..there was a lot of legal suits.., against him after his death?… when was this …Just recent….just this year…She’s pretty bitter about it. He was shot to Death!

 

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Pt.17

“Always”

 

There was a Long Silence….The Young woman for a Minute turned her back to Kitty and Mary….  
Then, Kitty motioning for Mary…to be still…moved forward ….Look! I.., I.. Don’t know why ..,  
You think.. I….Just Shut up! She screamed at Kitty… You Murdered My Father! He may not have been the most Loving…? But, he was all I had!… and you took that away from me.. So Why should you get to live your Life… and be happy? Look I don’t even know who you are??? Or Who your father is?  
Don’t you mean was.. HE’S Dead !…Remember You Shot Him! I’m Sorry I don’t know Who or What your talking about? Maybe if you tell me….Who…You… Look let’s start with Who you are?  
Again, the Young Woman sat Silent…. Then in a very quiet slightly sobbing Voice……Sarah!  
My name is Sarah…. Well, Sarah, I’m sure there’s been some sort of mistake here…. No! his men told me everything! They said the Redhead woman from Dodge…Murdered My Father! They said you Shot him ..over an argument. What was it Money?…My Father was a Rich Man… And I know you work in a Saloon.. Mary stomped her foot…in anger… My Momma owns her own Business!…she didn’t need anyone else’s Money. Shhhh, Mary Let me…it’s ok. Sarah ? Where did this happen? Sarah didn’t answer… come with me… I want you to see…. She lead Kitty and Mary to the side of the House…and around the back…to a garden area…there stood Two headstones… When Kitty and Mary looked down..  
And Sarah handed them a lamp…Kitty inhaled deep! First she saw Elizabeth, Beloved Wife and Mother  
Then beside, it was a more recent Grave.. Beloved Husband and Father “Harlen Shaffer” Kitty Exhaled.

 

Oh, Sarah!.. I,.. How do I begin to tell you….? You need to know.. What really happened.  
How your Father really Died. And Why! I do Know…You Shot Him To Death!, Sarah said.  
Yes, I shot your Father…, But I shot him in self-defense …and I was protecting my family. My pregnant   
Daughter, and two small grandsons.. from your father and his men. I don’t believe You! She screamed.  
Sarah it’s true… I don’t think you knew your father the way other people did? I’m not saying he wasn’t good to you… But he was different with other people. Kitty now had both hands on Sarah’s shoulders..  
Honey, Please, you need to listen to me.. You need to hear this….If you will listen I’ll tell you everything?  
Kitty walked her back to the house….Please, Let sit… Let me tell you from the beginning…? With a little hesitation…and slightly tear-filled eyes… Go on…. Here sit…Mary Just watched.. and listened…

 

About six months ago …My daughter Beth, Mary older sister, wrote me telling me there was a problem  
And they needed help…My husband was away…. So I traveled to Springfield, Colorado this is where they lived. Beth explained to me ..this man, Your father was trying to force, all the ranchers to sell their properties to him…Shaking her Head.. Father wouldn’t do that! Sarah interjected. I’m sorry Sarah ,but, Yes He was …anyway.. when they wouldn’t go along ..he made threats, and with some…followed through..  
He even hired some of his men to kidnap Beth husband , to try and take advantage of her vulnerability, being a woman alone.. with young Children. Well, My being there interrupted his plan … I wouldn’t back down. So that night.. Your father.. and two of his men ..came to My daughter’s Ranch…in the middle of the night…I believe with intention on Harming us…and burning down the Home, possibly with us in it…  
But, I heard them …I hid my Daughter and the children…to protect them.. What about yourself,? Sarah asked. Sarah…. What about You? Answer me! Kitty looked away, briefly…not wanting Mary to hear this part…He brutally Beat me…so when I could make my way, crawling in the dark to where I knew I had a Gun…I aimed at his shadow and SHOT! And Yes…It Killed Him!… But if he had his way that night ..  
He would have Killed me and My Family! Mary, was now sitting crying on a chair in a corner….  
Kitty just stopped talking….Sarah sat in tears…but Silent! Then…Is Beth alright?…with furrowed brow  
…What? Your Daughter.. is she alright? Yes. Her babies?… Yes. Her Husband? Yes.   
And this is all true? Every word? Oh, Sarah….. Kitty moved to place her hand on her shoulder.. but she pulled away… 

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Pt.18

“Always”

 

Just before Dawn, the brilliant orange and golden bands of light was just coming up over the hill to the Shaffer ranch…the beams of light danced across the rolling green grassy hills…

Matt, Frank, Festus’, The Sheriff and Frankie…stopped on the Hill top in amazement. Whoa what a spread.. Frank said. Then the Sheriff said I told you… This little Lady is well to do . Her father left her well taken care of. They were all shock at Young Frank, and his comment.. when he said: this is fantastic, but,   
It never replaces Family! Matt just Patted Frank’s shoulder! Well are we ready? Who know what were in For down here?….

They all made their way down the Hill side…Now let’s keep quiet till we make sure ..if were walking into   
A set-up… Will do Matthew! Festus’ said. Festus’ and Frankie went around the sides of the house…  
Then , The Sheriff, and Matt approached the Front door…Knocking….Who is it Sarah called out?  
It’s Sheriff Travis.. Ma’am ..sorry for the early call, but I need to speak with you!   
He could hear voices from behind the door…. Now he and Matt were standing with one hand on their Gun.!

As The Door opened….Sarah was standing there…Good Morning Sheriff…won’t you come in..?  
Oh, and you have company..? Please come in… as they entered… Matt saw Kitty and Mary sitting at the table the three were drinking coffee. Kitty!…Mary! Mary jumped up…Daddy…I’m so happy to see you!.. throwing her arms around his neck. Morning Matt.. Kitty said. Matt was looking baffled …  
She began waving her hands in front of her…Cowboy!…It a long, …Long …Story.. and I’ll tell you all about it….Sarah , Kitty said.. This is My Husband.. Marshal Matt Dillon. Nodding, Nice to meet you Marshal. Ma’am! Can I get you Gentlemen some Coffee….? The Sheriff.. Looked at Matt.. I’m Sorry I’m Confused here? Scratching his head….No more then me Sheriff. No more then me! Just a minute..  
He walked out the door…Frank!, ..Festus!…Frankie! When they came around…come’on ..we’re in here…

After having Coffee…Kitty explained everything .., But told the Sheriff that she wasn’t preferring charges  
Mary agreed. Kitty felt Bad that Sarah was lied to about the events of Harlen’s death. After talking about everything they all got rested up and ready to go back to town… Matt wanted Kitty and Mary to take   
The Train back to Dodge.. While they were all getting ready to leave… Sarah apologized to Mary…  
I would have never hurt you Mary… I probably never gone through with hurting your Momma either…  
There was just something inside me that was sooo angry with her …. Sarah? Write to me.. Let me know how your doing ok? Then Sarah, walked over to Kitty, you know there is still a part of me.. that is angry with you, But, just give me time… I just need time to deal with who my Father really was. Sarah, he was your Father. My own Father wasn’t perfect.. was always a good man.. wasn’t around when I was growing up  
But, deep down inside.. I’ll always Love him… Thank You… Thank You 

As they were all leaving, Matt and Frank helped Kitty into a carriage Sarah let them use, and when they looked around for Mary…she and Frankie were sitting off alone…huddled off in conversation. .like no one else was around.. Frank slapped Matt.. on the back…Fate! Buddy …Fate! Laughing aloud…Then Kitty looked ..Hey what is so funny you two? Kit, I’ll tell you later…. Mary , Frankie?.. Come’on Now.. Kitty yelled to them.. Time to go.. 

 

Train Ride.. To Dodge

Kitty and Mary sat quietly in the Supper car.. Momma…? Hummmm, You never told me what Sarah’s Father did to you… Oh Honey…That’s not important.. now…But Momma…Mary.. It’s over sweetheart,  
All you and Your sister need to know is that there is nothing in this world I or your Father wouldn’t do or go through for either of you…ever ! We have been are now and will be Family…”Always”! placing her hand atop her Heart. They continued Supper…then Kitty s smiled. .asking…so you and Frankie, still finding a lot to talk about ? Oh, Momma! She began to blush…. I didn’t think you noticed?   
Mary .. Your Momma notices everything…then a burst of laughter…. Do you think Daddy noticed?  
Then even a louder laugh.

 

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Pt.19

“Always”

Beth Doc and Jesse’ met the Train… so excited to see Kitty and Mary! Mary and Beth were hugging and jumping…talking ..Mary was so excited to see Beth so big…Hey where are my Little Cowboy nephews?  
Their with Pap-pap…back at the long branch.. come’on…. Good Gosh Beth ?..your going to explode…  
It sure feels that way… Momma where’s Daddy? He’ll be here …along with Uncle Frank, Frankie and Festus’ Beth looked at Mary ..Frankie Huh? Ahhh Beth? We got to talk little Sis? 

 

Later Matt, Frank ,Festus’ and Frankie Rode into Town…things got back to normal…Mary and Frankie spent a lot of time together… Kitty was closing up the Long Branch…when matt said…Kit.. I think we need to have a talk … about ….and before he finished his sentence….she said Mary?…and Frankie?   
You,…you noticed? Laughing…. Oh, Cowboy… of course I noticed… Matt they’ve had a crush on one another.. since they were …Ahhh, Kit.. don’t.. What Matt.. she’s growing up… Besides Cowboy.. Frankie’s a Nice boy . Then , I’m Glad you feel that way …Mary came in behind them… Mary!  
We didn’t hear you.. Matt said. I know Daddy…I’m sorry… But I have something I want to say to you both. Daddy ,Momma…I want to stay here. What? Matt said. I don’t want to go back to school.  
And Why Not? Matt Asked. Kitty placed her hand on his fore arm…Now Cowboy.. stay calm.  
I think I’m old enough to make this decision and I want to stay here at home.. I’ve had enough school.  
Oh you do ,do you? Matt?.. Let me talk to her…No! ..No ..Momma you can’t talk me out of this…  
Look you two.. why don’t we all sleep on this tonight.. and we’ll talk more …later…Mary?…Matt?  
Get a Good Night Sleep….Good Night Momma…she gave Kitty a Kiss… Good Night Daddy.. and kissed his Cheek…. When she left the room…Kitty you have to talk to your daughter! Oh, My daughter huh?  
Well you know what I mean? Cowboy, this was bound to happen… Just like it did with Beth…?  
But… No , No Buts! Their not Babies anymore Cowboy….But their our… “Always “ cowboy.. “Always”…

Just as they were getting ready to curl into their Big Brass bed…. Jesse’ was banging on the Long Branch doors…He and Beth had been staying at Doc’s place ..to keep her on one floor…Dad!.. Mom!.. Hurry ..It’s Beth.. The baby is coming! Mom-Kitty..Doc needs your help… quickly got dressed. .and they both ran to Doc’s.. waking Mary on the way!

As they got there…Good kitty Honey you’re here…Jesse’ Matt ..out of here.. your in the way..Doc barked at them. Mary.. come’on you can help…..but,.. I,..I, what do I do? Beth smiled.. come here ..sit here with me…hold my hand Mar! AHHHHH!…Momma …Mommma The pain….Pap-Pap…. Doc looked at Kitty.. pulling her aside… This little one isn’t so little…Oh, Curly.. But Beth… But Look at her Daddy?…Kitty didn’t mean to smile but the thought..? Then she yelled out again…Mommma …  
I’m here sweetheart…Me too Beth ..Mary said ..Squeeze my hand… They went through a few hours…  
And with some help from Doc…. Before long in the outer room Jesse’ and Matt heard the Cries…  
Of they new addition to the Clayton Clan… Kitty came out.. Jesse’ ran to her.. Beth is she…  
Beth is Fine.. tired , But Fine.. She wants to see you…come …she has someone she wants you to meet…  
They both followed…as they walked in the room Beth sat holding the bundle wrapped in the blanket…  
Jesse’ sat beside. Her…Kissed her … Jesse’ I want you to Meet your daughter!   
Jesse’ eyes filled with tears.. Wow! She’s beautiful!.. just like you Honey….Oh, We didn’t pick a Girl name? we thought we were having another boy…she was so big and all…shrugging his shoulders…  
Well, honey if it’s ok with you I thought ..and she whispered in his ear… he just smiled.. Perfect!

Ok, then that ‘s the Name! Matt looked.. and said ..What’s. .the name? Momma ,Daddy.. Mary.. Pap-Pap  
In honor, Of Momma, Mother ..My sister.. and Jesse’ Mom…we’ve decided to name our daughter….

“Kathleen Michaela Mary Clayton”

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Pt.20

“Always”  
Conclusion

Jesse’ and Beth stayed for a few weeks…Mary had won over Matt ad-version to her wanting to stay in Dodge and not go back to school… a few short months later Frank and His Wife had relocated to Kansas  
Frankie ad Mary continued to see one another.. getting closer. And within the next year… were married.  
And a few short months after that.. delivered the news to their families that… a new Dillon/Reardon  
would be Born! This was the first of the two Son’s Frank and Mary would have.

Late night after …closing up and Matt was out on his rounds…. Kitty , soaked in a Hot Tub.. went through here usual ritual… slip into a silk nightgown.. sat at her vanity … staring. .at the reflection, of a woman she wasn’t sure she even recognize…where once a slender woman sat was now a fuller more filled out Woman!  
Maybe not as firm as she use to be… where there use to be…tight taunt skin were now fine lines and creases… and where there was once very vibrant Red hair… Now more Golden…with thin streaks of White.. Was this still the Woman that all those years ago got off a stage just down the street… Cold, tired, miserable and Hungry? That once could turn the heads of so many men with out even a thought?  
But really only cared about turning the Head of ONE?… She could make his Heart skip. .so he said.  
I know he made Hers…He still does after all these years! Deep in thought.. She never heard.. the door

He Placed his Stetson in it usual place .., his gun belt on it ‘s peg…removed his boots…. Then leaned against the door frame…staring at the Vision.. that stole his Heart…so many years ago! He still questioned  
Why ?..Why she every stuck around…? After everything his Job and his Life.. put them through….  
How can this Woman love Me? But, I’m thrilled she Does! Slowly, he walked up behind her…  
Sliding in.. on the bench seat ..wrapping his large legs to the side of hers….sliding both large hands down her arms…. She laid her head back resting on his chest….. “Hello Cowboy” ..Hello Beautiful lady!  
Gently he brushed her hair to the side…Kissing her neck…Ummmmmm! Feels Good….  
Does does it.? Uh huh…. Well let me see…then he worked his way to the back of her neck… sliding the gown off her shoulders…Ohhhh Cowboy! Are you trying to seduce me?…shhhh uh huh…. Giggling…  
She began to lift up…he lifted with her…as they stood.. The gown dropped…he lifted her straight up running his tongue down her spine…and back up…getting a chill.. she turned.. Oh.. Cowboy !  
Good …This side too…he lifted her again.. doing the same thing…..Mattt! As he let her Down…  
He covered her mouth with his…Kissing her soft tender lip …passionately…. Kit…You are more Beautiful…. Cowboy?….I.. I…Shhhhhh Show Me Honey …. Show Me!

He carried her to their Bed… they spent the rest of the night …completely entwined…One Mind ,One Body, One Heart, One Soul…no evidence.. Of where one or the other Began or ended! 

They remained entwined…in the early hour of the morning… Cowboy?.. ummm? You have no regrets do you?… ummm? Regrets? Oh, Not a One… You? Never! I understand Why you felt the way you did before.. but it didn’t work your way… My way wasn’t perfect.. But together.. We “Always” work through whatever we need to …and we’re stronger for it… You ,Me, our Girls… whatever we have to do….. For a moment they were both quiet…then they rolled to face one another.. Cuddled closer if that was possible..?….. Then together…. …. With a smile… they Kissed…then in unison “Always”

 

Fini


End file.
